CUANDO EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS
by sakura kamenashi
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla después de la película de la carta sellada, shaoran y sakura quieren ser felices y planean decirle a el padre y hermano de sakura, pero eso no es todo, extrañas cosas comenzaran a pasar y ellos tienen que averiguar lo que pasa.
1. cuando pensaban que serian felices

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS CLAMP, DE LO CONTRARIO YO APARECERIA EN LA HISTORIA.

ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC LES GUSTE, YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UNO, ESPERO LES AGRADE Y DISFRUTENLO

Había pasado algún tiempo desde la contestación de Sakura a Shaoran, en esa lucha contra la carta del vacio que había terminado por fusionarse con la carta del amor y convirtiéndose en la carta de la esperanza, ellos vivían un noviazgo dulce y a la vez divertido con Tomoyo grabándolos todo el tiempo, esto parecía una película de amor, pero pese a toda la felicidad otro problema surgiría…

SAKURA: ESTO ES PERFECTO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ESTE PASANDO, ES ALGO QUE NUNCA IMAGINE PERO QUE SIEMPRE ESPERE.

TOMOYO: ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE ESTES TAN FELIZ PERO YA LE DIJISTE A TU PAP0A Y A TU HERMANO, SOBRE TU RELACION CON SHAORAN?

SAKURA: !NO! PERO AUN SIGO MUY NERVIOSA AL RESPECTO, NO SE SI DECIRLES YA O SI DEBO ESPERAR UN TIEMPO MAS.

TOMOYO: LO CORRECTO SERIA DECIRLES SOBRE TU RELACION LO ANTES POSIB LE, PERO LA DECISION ES TUYA, ADEMAS CONFIO EN TI, LO QUE TU DECIDAS ESTARA BIEN Y SABES QUE YO BTE APOYARE.

SAKURA: MUCHAS GRACIAS TOMOYO, ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE PODIA HABER TENIDO, CREO QUE TUS PALABRAS ME HICIERON ENTRAR EN RAZON DERBO DECIRLES LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, Y LO HARE MAÑANA A LA HORA DE LA CENA Y ADEMAS SHAORAN ME DIJO QUE EN CUANTO YO ME SINTIERA SEGURA EL HIRIA A HABLAR CON ELLOS, LE DIRE QUE MAÑANA ANTES DE QUE SHAORAN REGRESE A HONG KONG.

TOMOYO: ME PARECE BIEN

(MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE SHAORAN)

SAKURA: SHAORAN… TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE…

SHAORAN: ES ALGO MALO? ESTAS BIEN?

SAKURA: SI ESTOY BIEN, TRANQUILIZATE, ES SOLO QUE DECIDI QUE HOY ES UN BUEN DIA PARA CONTARLES A MI PADRE Y MI HERMANO Y QUERIA SABER SI TU ESTAS LISTO…

SHAORAN: (TOMANDO SU ROSTRO Y HACIENDOLE UNA TIERNA CARICIA EN LA MEJILLA) CLARO QUE ESTOY LISTO POR QUE TE AMO Y LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ESTES TRANQUILA Y SI DECIRLE SOBRE NUESTRA RELACION A TU FAMILIA TE DA TRANQUILIDAD LO HARE. SOLO DIME A QUE HORA Y AHÍ ESTARE.

SAKURA: (DANDO UN ABRAZO A SHAORAN) GRACIAS, SABIA QUE LO ENTENDERIAS, TE QUIERO DEMASIADO SHAORAN.

SHAORAN: YO TAMBIEN, ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA.

SAKURA: NO QUISIERA IRME PERO DEBO PREPARAR TODO PARA ESTA NOCHE, TE ESPERO A LAS OCHO EN MI CASA, SI?

SHAORAN: CLARO, AHÍ ESTARE

(7:45 EN CASA DE SAKURA)

SAKURA: YA CASI ES HORA DE QUE TODOS LLEGUEN, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA POR LA REACCION DE MI PADRE Y MI HERMANO, 'PERO HOY MAS QUE NUNCA ESTOY SEGURA DE LO QUE SIENTO Y DE LO QUE DEBO HACER.

(TOCAN LA PUERTA, SAKURA ABRE Y ENTRA SU PADR SEGUIDO POR SU HERMANO)

SAKURA: HOLA PAPA, BUENAS NOCHES HERMANO.

TOUYA: ¿QUÉ HAY DE CENAR?

SAKURA: TALLARINES Y CROQUETAS DE PULPO, PERO HOY ES UN DIA ESPECIAL PUESTO QUE TENEMOS UN INVITADO.

FUJITAKA: ¿QUIÉN PEQUEÑA SAKURA?

SAKURA: SHAORAN LI

TOUYA: ESE MOCOSO, PARA QUE VA A VENIR?, POR QUE LO INVITASTE?, QUE TIENE QUE HACER AQUÍ?

SAKURA: POR FAVOR HERMANO NO COMIENCES, ADEMAS TENEMOS ALGO QUE DECIRLES A AMBOS.

TOUYA: QUE TIENEN QUE DECIRNOS?, ACASO….

(TOCAN LA PUERTA)

SAKURA: AHORA VENGO, DEBE SER SHAORAN.

TOUYA: (MURMURANDO) ESPERO QUE LO QUE ME IMAGINO NO SEA CIERTO.

(SHAORAN ENTRA A LA CASA Y SALUDA)

SHAORAN: BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR KINOMOTO, (CON UNA EXPRESION DE DESAGRADO SE DIRIGE A TOUYA), BUENAS NOCHES HERMANO DE SAKURA.

TOUYA: ERAN BUENAS HASTA HACE UN MOMENTO

SAKURA: HERMANO!

FUJITAJA: TOUYA POR FAVOR, (DIRIGIENDOSE A SHAORAN) SIENTATE, ERES BIENVENIDO A ESTA CASA.

SHAORAN: LE AGRADEZCO

SAKURA: POR FEVOR ESPEREN UN POCO, SERVIRE LA COMIDA

SHAORAN: TE AYUDO SAKURA

TOUYA: NO!, YO LE AYUDARE(CON UN TONO DE DESPRECIO)

SAKURA: NO HACE FALTA… VUELVO EN SEGUIDA…

TOUYA: DIJE QUE YO TE AYUDABA!

SAKURA: DE ACUERDO HERMANO

(EN LA COCINA)

SAKURA: HERMANO NO TE HUBIERAS MOLESTADO, YO PODRIA HABERLO HECHO SOLA

TOUYA: SOLO SIRVE Y APRESURATE, QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN DECIRNOS

SAKURA: SABES HERMANO REALMENTE ME GUSTARIA QUE TE LLEVARAS BIEN CON SHAORAN O QUE POR LO MENOS NO TE LLEVARAS TAN MAL CON EL, CREO QUE ESO SERIA REALMENTE BUENO.

TOUYA: SAKURA…

(EN EL COMEDOR, TERMINANDO DE CENAR)

SHAORAN: GRACIAS POR LA CENA ESTUVO DELICIOSA.

FUJITAKA: NO TIENES POR QUE AGRADECERNOS, DESPUES DE TODO, SAKURA FUE QUIEN PREPARO TODO, Y CABE RESALTAR QUE CONCUERDO CON TU OPINION

SAKURA: GRACIAS, AHORA PODEMOS PASAR A LA SALA, LLEVARE TÉ Y PLATICAREMOS, SI?

TODOS: SI

(EN LA SALA)

SAKURA: PADRE, HERMANO QUERIAMOS DECIRLES QUE… PUES QUE… SHAORAN Y YO…

SHAORAN: QUERIA PEDIRLES PERMISO DE SER NOVIO DE3 SAKURA, YO LA QUIERO MUCHO, HEMOS PASADO POR MUCHAS COSAS JUNTOS Y ES ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, EN RESUMEN ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE TENER EN LA VIDA

FIJITAKA: PUES ESTO ME SORPRENDE UN POCO, PERO TAMBIEN QUISIERA SABER LO QUE OPINA SAKURA

SAKURA: YO… QUIERO MUCHO A SHAORAN Y LO QUE MAS DESEO ES ESTAR JUNTO A EL, A PARTE EL SE IRA PRONTO Y QUISIERAMOS HACER DE NUESTRO NOVIAZGO ALGO UN POCO MAS FORMAL.

TOUYA: PERO COMO ES POSIBLE, USTEDES SON MUY PEQUEÑOS (TOUYA CALLA DE REPENTE. RECUERDO: SAKURA: SABES HERMANO REALMENTE ME GUSTARIA QUE TE LLEVARAS BIEN CON SHAORAN O QUE POR LO MENOS NO TE LLEVARAS TAN MAL CON EL, CREO QUE ESO SERIA REALMENTE BUENO).

SAKURA: TE SUCEDE ALGO HERMANO

FUJITAKA: POR FAVOR, TOUYA, PIENSALO, CREO QUE SAKURA TIENE LA SUFICIENTE EDAD PARA TOMAR ESTA DECISION.

¿QUE PASARA, TOUYA QUE RESPONDERA Y COMO CREEN QUE LES VAYA A LOS DEMÁS PODRAN SAKURA Y SHAORAN POR FIN SER FELICES?

POR FAVOR SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC Y RECUERDEN QUE SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO, EN ESPECIAL BUENOS, PERO ACEPTO DE TODOS.

SE QUE NO ESTA MUY BIEN ESCRITO PERO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	2. la partida y regreso de shaoran

Espero que sigan mi historia y les guste, a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y a los que no gracias

Estos personajes no son míos, son de las CLAMP, pero gracias a ellos he podido divagar y escribir esta historia XD

Perdón por las mayúsculas del anterior capítulo y por la mala ortografía, procurare no vuelva a suceder

TOUYA: Creo que debo aceptarlo (Viendo el rostro de su hermana que se iluminaba de felicidad al oír sus palabras)

SHAORAN: No tienen porque preocuparse les aseguro que yo la respeto y que la cuidare siempre y a pesar de todo.

SAKURA: Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad, realmente esto me hace muy feliz.

TOUYA: No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero eso te hace feliz Sakura, claro que debo advertirte que si le haces algo a mi hermana…(levantándose del sillón)

SAKURA: A donde vas hermano?

TOUYA: A descansar ya que eso era todo lo que nos querías decir no? O hay alguna otra cosa de la que me tenga que enterar?

SHAORAN: No, que tengas una buena noche y gracias por todo, no te voy a defraudar.

TOUYA: Si de nada, y confío en que no me defraudes.

(Touya camino hacia su cuarto hasta que su sombra se desvaneció)

SHAORAN: ¿Señor, usted que opina sobre nuestra relación?

FUJITAKA: realmente no tengo mucho que opinar, mi autorización no es necesaria, como dije antes tu sabes que hacer, Solo les pido que tengan mucho cuidado y que piensen bien lo que hacen, confío bastante en ustedes y se que todo saldrá bien.

SAKURA: (abrazando a su papa y besándole la mejilla), Gracias papá.

SHAORAN: No lo defraudaremos

Así pasaron dos días juntos Shaoran y Sakura inundados de felicidad, casi todos sus amigos se habían enterado, claro que no por ellos sino por la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo.

(Dos días después en el aeropuerto)

SHAORAN: ¿Tengo que regresar a china me esperarás?

SAKURA: Claro, he esperado toda una vida por ti, aunque debo confesar que te estoy comenzando a extrañar, este aeropuerto fue el lugar en que te despediste de mi por primera vez, y regresaste poco tiempo después, estoy segura que aún estando a kilómetros de distancia nuestros corazones jamás podrán separarse.

SHAORAN: Sakura, quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, y que…que… te… amo, sí, eso es lo que he sentido desde hace mucho pero no te lo había podido decir, te amo Sakura.

SAKURA: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Shaoran, yo también te amo, más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo..

(Se despiden con un abrazo y un tierno beso en la boca, finalmente se vuelven a abrazar y Shaoran se dirige hacia las escaleras para tomar su vuelo a China)

SAKURA: ¡Regresa pronto!, y no te olvides de mí (con algunas lágrimas en el rostro)

SHAORAN: ¡Intentaré regresar pronto!, y jamás podre olvidarme de ti.

(Shaoran subió al avión, pero amistad del viaje sonó su celular, era una llamada importante)

SHAORAN: (pensamiento: Sakura, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos; batallas, discusiones, tristezas y también tantas alegrías, esto es tan perfecto, que realmente no creo que pueda nada turbar mi felicidad, ahora se que me amas, es lo que más me hace feliz)

Ring… ring… ring…

SHAORAN: ¿Bueno?

MEI LIN: ¿Bueno? Shaoran, estuve tratando de localizarte antes, en donde estas, tenemos un problema…

SHAORAN:¿Qué pasa Mei Lin?

MEI LIN: Un mago que aparentemente era enemigo de Clow Red nos ha amenazado, y para asegurarnos que cumpliría su venganza, advirtió hacerle un gran daño al ultimo de los descendientes de la familia, pero dijo que no iba a ser directo, que será afectando a la persona mas importante para el…

SHAORAN: ¡Sakura!

MEI LIN: Exactamente es lo que nosotros también pensamos, tu madre me ha dicho que regreses a Japón, no podemos poner en peligro a Sakura ya que es la portadora de las cartas. Y a parte la persona a la que más quieres, eso hace que este todavía más en peligro.

SHAORAN: Entonces regresaré.

MEI LIN: Si ten mucho cuidado, y avísanos sobre todo lo que pase o sepas.

SHAORAN: Si gracias, (cuelga el teléfono)

Shaoran llego a Hong Kong pero inmediatamente compro un boleto de regreso, así fue como entonces regreso a Japón, prometiendo no dejar que a Sakura le pasara algo malo.

Finalmente en casa de Sakura, llegaba el día de regreso a clases

SAKURA: Kero, ¿por que no me despertaste?, ya es tarde

KERO: Es que te veías demasiado tierna durmiendo…

SAKURA: ¿Estas bien Kero?, me parece que estas algo raro, pero ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

Kero sentía algo, un extraño presentimiento, por eso no había querido despertar a Sakura, algo le decía que Sakura corría algún tipo de peligro, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que no la podía tener encerrada siempre y solo le deseaba que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Sakura bajo las escaleras y llego al comedor en donde ya se encontraban Touya y su padre.

SAKURA: ¡Buenos días!

FUJITAKA: Buenos días pequeña Sakura.

TOUYA: Hola monstruo, ¿otra vez te despertaste tarde, no?

SAKURA: No soy ningún monstruo, y si ya me voy.

Tomo una rebanada de pan y un poco de jugo y estaba saliendo cuando Touya le hablo.

TOUYA: ¡SAKURA!

SAKURA: ¿Qué pasa hermano? Si no me apuro llegare tarde.

TOUYA: Ten mucho cuidado hoy ¿de acuerdo?

SAKURA: Claro, gracias nos vemos más tarde

¿Qué es lo que les preocupa a Touya y a Kero?

¿Qué pasar con Shaoran? ¿Quién ese enemigo que los busca? Y ¿Qué pretende ese enemigo hacerle a Sakura?

Doy gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, gracias por las recomendaciones y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


	3. EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA CLASE

Pido un enorme disculpa a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia por todo el tiempo que me tarde por subir este tercer capitulo, espero les guste y les pido me perdonen, se que no es válido escribir excusas pero la escuela me consumía mucho ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder apurarme y subir más capitulos.

los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a las CLAMP, pero me hubiese encantado que lo fueran, aunque debo de admitir que tal vez si eso fuera cierto Sakura no existiría y en su lugar me encontraría yo. _

Sakura recorrió el mismo camino hacia la escuela, llegó a ella, entro al salón y saludo como de costumbre a todos sus amigos, todos le respondieron de la misma forma alegre, todo hacia parecer que sería un día normal, bueno eso hasta que…

TOMOYO: Sakurita, hoy te ves muy contenta y a la vez despistada, ¿te pasa algo? (preocupada)

SAKURA: ¿De verás? (nerviosa), pues de hecho presentí algo raro esta mañana, pero debe ser mi imaginación o los nervios por ser nuestro primer día de clase (despreocupada)

TOMOYO: Bueno entonces apresurémonos y vayamos a nuestros lugares porque parece que ya viene el profesor Terada, al parecer este año también él, será nuestro tutor.

SAKURA: No me desagrada, el profesor Terada siempre me ha simpatizado mucho.

TOMOYO: ¿Verdad?

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares mientras el profesor acomodaba sus hojas en el escritorio y les comunicaba a todos algunas pequeñas nuevas noticias…

PROF. TERADA: Buenos días chicos, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, deben prepararse, este es el último curso antes de entrar a la secundaria y espero que se esfuercen, bueno pasando a lo siguiente, tengo alumnos nuevos que presentarles, a uno de ellos ya lo conocen, pasa por favor(dirigiéndose hacia la puerta).

Por la puerta corrediza del salón entro un chico de cabello y ojos cafés y una mirada que derretía a cualquiera, pero alguien entre los alumnos presentes lo había reconocido y parecía estar en impresionada…

SAKURA: ¿¡Shaoran!

Shaoran volteo y le sonrió de una manera disimulada a Sakura, la cual obviamente se encontraba muy feliz, sin embargo se ruborizo por ese pequeño alboroto que había causado. Y tomo asiento.

TOMOYO: (susurro) sin duda Li no puede vivir sin ti Sakurita.

SAKURA: (susurro) Por dios, ¿por qué está aquí?, no es que me desagrade, para nada pero nunca pensé verlo tan rápido.

PROF. TERADA: bueno como todos pueden notar, Li ha regresado pero nuestro nuevo alumno se llama Tahayuki Ohkawara (el cual entro por la puerta)

Era un chico más o menos de la estatura de Shaoran, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, algo en extremo raro ya que tenía un apellido que no concordaba, pero entro y se presento de una manera cordial, pero miraba de reojo un par de veces hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña Sakura…

PROF. TERADA: Siéntense (dirigiéndose tanto a Shaoran como a Tahayuki, el nuevo integrante de la clase)

Sí, contestaron ambos, entonces Shaoran se dirigió al lugar que siempre había ocupado desde su llegada a Tomoeda, y Tahayuki, se dirigió al lugar desocupado detrás de Tomoyo, (el cual obviamente había pertenecido a Eriol Hiragizawa, el cual había tenido que partir de regreso a Inglaterra al terminar Sakura de convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, pero claro eso es algo que ya todos sabemos)

SHAORAN: (dirigiéndose a Sakura) En el descanso hablamos ok?

SAKURA: Sí

Después de un largo tiempo en clase llego el descanso en el cual Sakura se moría por preguntarle a Shaoran por que había regresado, y más aún abrazarlo y besarlo.

SAKURA: Shaoran me alegra que estés aquí pero por que regresaste?

SHAORAN: Que acaso no me quieres aquí contigo?

SAKURA: Claro que no pero me extraña, debes tener una muy buena razón, paso algo en China? Tu mamá te ha pedido algo?

SHAORAN: (pensamiento: no puedo decirle la verdad Sakura, eso puede preocuparla y es lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos) Vine de regreso por que mi madre me dio permiso de estar aquí contigo, entonces regresé a estudiar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron un abrazo y un tierno beso aunque muy discreto tomando en cuenta qiue se encontraban en la escuela y delante de Tomoyo quien sin perder el tiempo ya había sacado su cámara de video y estaba captando todo.

De pronto alguien inesperado apareció…

TAHAYUKI: Hola, perdonen, importuno?

TOMOYO: No, hola te llamas Tahayuki Ohkawara verdad?

TAHAYUKI: Sí es un placer conocerlas y si no es molestia preferiría que me llamaran Tahayuki:

SAKURA: Mucho gusto Tahayuki, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y de igual forma llámame solo Sakura si?

TAHAYUKI: Sí gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora en adelante

SAKURA: si yo también lo espero, pero dime por favor de donde vienes?

TAHAYUKI: De China, de Pekín exactamente

SAKURA: Que casualidad Shaoran también es de China solo que el viene de Hong Kong

TAHAYUKI: ah! Siento no haberme presentado contigo Li Shaoran cierto?

SHAORAN: Así es

TAHAYUKI: recapitulando (señala a Sakura) tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, (señalando a Tomoyo) y tu Tomoyo Daidoji cierto?

TOMOYO: Cierto, pero como es que sabes mi nombre?

TAHAYUKI: Es bueno preguntar a las demás personas, sobre todo a las que van en nuestro grupo

TOMOYO: Cierto esa sería la forma más fácil de saberlo

TAHAYUKI: Así es

SHAORAN: (interviniendo rápidamente) y si no es indiscreción a que viniste a Japón

TAHAYUKI: Esto es algo complicado pero en sí mi madre nos mando a cumplir una misión

TOMOYO: que interesante una misión, sin duda me intriga

TAHAYUKI: bueno creo que exagere con la palabra, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas en sus negocios aquí solamente eso

SHAORAN: Pero entonces vienes con alguien más no?

TAHAYUKI: Si, mi hermana Hitoshi la cual pronto conocerán

SHAORAN: (en tono sarcástico) Claro estoy esperando conocerla.

¿Cuál será esa misión de la que habló Tahayuki?

¿Cómo será Hitoshi?

¿Tahayuki dira la verdad, o que estara haciendo en Japón?

¿Estaran todos en problemas otra vez?

Bueno gracias por leer esta capítulo y una vez más pido perdón por la gran tardanza, dejen más reviews con sus comentarios, criticas consejos, ya saben que acepto de todo y prometo apurarme con el siguiente capítulo


	4. LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE SHAORAN

Estos personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, a excepción de Tahayuki y Hitoshi…

Espero que les guste este capitulo numero cuatro y sigo pidiendo disculpas por el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar ah! Y agradezco los reviews que me han dejado

Las cosas transcurrieron normales, claro lo único diferente era el nuevo alumno, y finalmente a la hora de la salida algo ocurrió…

TOMOYO: Nos vemos mañana Sakurita, y Li por favor cuídala

SHAORAN: Claro, por favor cuídate.

TOMOYO: Gracias (salió de la escuela con dirección a su casa)

TAHAYUKI: Puedo irme con ustedes, disculpen por la molestia, es que con trabajo por la mañana pude llegar aquí la verdad no se cuanto me tarde en llegar a casa, la verdad hoy es mi primer día no solo en la escuela sino también en Tomoeda.

SAKURA: No te preocupes, claro que puedes irte con nosotros, verdad Shaoran (dirigiéndose hacia su atractivo acompañante)

SHAORAN: (no muy convencido) eh… claro…

(Camino a casa…)

SAKURA: creo que aquí te desvías no Shaoran?

SHAORAN: ¡No! (exaltado) te llevo a casa.

TAHAYUKI: No hay necesidad de eso, yo la puedo llevar…

SHAORAN. Pero no acaso decías que eras muy malo para la ubicación de los lugares? (Pregunta con un tono despectivo)

SAKURA: No te preocupes Tahayuki, cuando te deje en tu casa podre irme a la mía y tu Shaoran, no te preocupes por mí, regresare sola a casa.

SHAORAN: Pero Sakura…

SAKURA: Tú tienes que arreglar asuntos sobre lo de tu estancia en Tomoeda y eso no puede posponerse, no te preocupes estaré bien, y además Tahayuki estará conmigo (sonriendo)

SHAORAN: (pensamiento: eso es lo que más me preocupa Sakura), Bueno pero en cuanto dejes a Ohkawa en su casa regresas a tu casa ok?

SAKURA: claro (guiñando un ojo y haciendo una hermosa sonrisa)

SHAORAN: OK Sakura-dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno beso a Sakura en los labios.

Finalmente después de despedirse Shaoran emprendió su marcha rumbo a su casa y lo perdieron de vista, entonces Tahayuki en compañía de Sakura comenzaron a caminar…

TAHAYUKI: Gracias Sakura, ahora podrás conocer mi casa- decía con alegría

SAKURA: Pero solo la conoceré por fuera, ya que tengo que regresar rápido, se lo prometí a Shaoran (sonrisa)

TAHAYUKI: No tardarás nada, solo puedes entrar verla y ya eso es todo, acaso siempre haces lo que Shaoran te dice?-decía un poco irritado

SAKURA: Hice una promesa, tengo que cumplirla, sino cual sería el caso de hacerlas?

TAHAYUKI: No me malinterpretes, discúlpame por la pregunta, pero me hubiese encantado que aceptaras la invitación, tal vez yo no te simpatice y por eso no quieras entrar…

SAKURA: No Tahayuki, tú me caes muy bien, tal vez dije algo sin pensar

TAHAYUKI: Es que no quieres entrar a mi casa, es eso lo que me hace pensar que no te caigo bien.

SAKURA: Pero…(indecisa) esta bien, entrare a tu casa, solo un momento para conocerla, finalmente saldré en seguida y me iré a casa ok?

TAHAYUKI: Claro Sakura, no tardarás nada, solo una cosa más, ahí se encuentra mi hermana, espero no te moleste.

SAKURA: Claro que no de hecho ya que seguro asistirá a clases sería una buena idea conocerla

TAHAYUKI: Que bueno que pienses así, Sakura realmente me agradas, eres una linda chica

SAKURA: (sonrojada) Gracias Tahayuki, caminemos más rápido ok?

TAHAYUKI: Claro

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa de tipo castillo, era muy grande y Sakura quedo muy impresionada, sentía una fuerte presencia pero no sabía de donde provenía, parecía como si estuviese envuelta en ella y se sentía un poco cansada, no quería entrar a la casa, pero adentro había algo que la llamaba, no podía distinguir que era exactamente pero la llamaba, su promesa con Shaoran la detenía pero al final no tuvo más opción que entrar para no hacer sentir mal a Tahayuki, y al entrar a la casa vio a alguien, esa persona no emitía ningún aura maligna y tal vez ningún poder pero al ver a Sakura su mirada era penetrante y pesada…

SAKURA: (nerviosa) Buenas tardes, mucho gusto me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tu debes ser la hermana de Tahayuki ¿cierto? Mucho gusto

HITOSHI: Perdón pero no puedo decir lo mismo, me llamo Hitoshi y me gustaría saber tu que haces aquí?

TAHAYUKI: Por favor Hitoshi, ella es amiga mía y me ayudo a llegar a casa

HITOSHI: Si hermano, se muy bien que tu sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno, de hecho a veces dudo que lo tengas… pero bueno Sakura verdad?

SAKURA: Si

HITOSHI: Podrías dejarnos a solas, no me es grato llegar y encontrarme con cualquier persona en mi propia casa.

SAKURA: Claro, ya me voy y discúlpame por molestarte

Sakura salió de la casa un poco desconcertada, después de todo Tahayuki la había invitado y no le había hecho nada a su hermana, entonces cual era el problema de Hitoshi, pero Sakura se sentía extraña, era como si hubiera utilizado mucha magia…

SAKURA: ya estoy de vuelta Kero!

KERO: Hola Sakura, que bueno que ya llegaste porque tenía hambre

SAKURA: Hoy paso algo muy extraño Kero, de hecho me siento un poco cansada, no me siento del todo bien…

KERO: ¿Qué te sucede estás enferma, tienes fiebre?

SAKURA: No, creo que no estoy enferma pero como ya te dije me siento cansada, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio o como…

KERO: ¿cómo que Sakura?

SAKURA: Como si hubiera utilizado mucha magia, es parecido al cansancio que sentía al cambiar las cartas…

KERO: ¿Hoy utilizaste magia?

SAKURA: No, eso es lo más extraño, hoy en la escuela conocí a un nuevo alumno, es amable y buena persona, realmente es lo único diferente que ocurrió el día de hoy,

KERO: Ten cuidado, ya ves que los niños nuevos en tu escuela no son coincidencia…

SAKURA: No te preocupes Tahayuki es un chico muy simpático, aunque creo que Shaoran tampoco confía mucho en él.

KERO: (murmurando) Pero el tiene otras razones…

SAKURA: ¿Decías algo kero?

KERO: No Sakura, pero hay algo más que quieres decir…

SAKURA: Pues es que Tahayuki ,e invito a su casa, bueno primero me pidió ayuda, ya que es malo con las ubicaciones de lugares, y me pidió de favor que si lo llevaba a su casa y cuando llegamos a su casa, no encontramos con su hermana a la cual parece que o le simpatizo mucho.

KERO: ¿Y que más pasó?

SAKURA: Pues salí de esa casa, pero ella tenía una energía extraña...no lo se… tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas (sonriendo)

KERO: Lo mejor será que te cuides mucho y que le cuentes esto al mocoso.

SAKURA: No es necesario preocuparlo solo es una suposición, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, ya que si le decimos a ella, será la primera en decirle a Shaoran.

KERO: Pero Sakura…

SAKURA: Por favor Kero prométemelo…(suplicando)

KERO: (derrotado) De acuerdo Sakura; pero tu debes prometer cuidarte y contarme todo lo que te pase ¿ok?

SAKURA: Si Kero, gracias.

¿Qué pasará con Sakura, que le habrá ocurrido?

¿Realmente Kero no dirá nada?

¿Quiénes son en realidad Hitoshi y Tahayuki y que hacen en Tomoeda?

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor sigan leyendo esta historia.


End file.
